Looking for Payback
by Sketcher1994
Summary: Zoro growled as the romantic music started up again. It wouldn't be so bad if it made sense. He glared at the wall that separated him from his neighbour as the man continued to sing in French. He'd tried asking nicely, but the blonde had just flipped him off. He'd tried yelling at the guy, but the guy just yelled back and turned the music up; he'd kept the increased volume since.


**AN: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda!**

 **Third ficlet of the advent calendar! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Zoro growled as the romantic crap started up again. It would not be so bad if it was actually in a language that made sense. He glared at the wall that separated his home from his neighbour's as the man continued to sing in French. Zoro refused to splash out on soundproofing just because his neighbour was insanely obsessed with having his music up too high. He could not afford to move either.

He frowned as he thought about how to get the idiot next door to turn down his music. He had tried asking nicely a month ago, but the blonde had just flipped him off. He had tried _yelling_ at the guy, but the guy just yelled back and turned the music up. The bastard had kept it at the increased volume since. At least Zoro had worked out that his neighbour only played the music when he had a date.

Zoro grinned as he stood up from his chair with an ingenious plan.

* * *

The woman stepped out of her car, wrapped up in a gigantic fur coat. She seemed to shiver as she looked up at the falling snow. Zoro smirked as he watched her walk up the perfectly clear, salted garden path next door. The idiot had spent his afternoon making sure it was spotless. Zoro would happily bet that the inside of the house was in an equally pristine condition. Zoro stepped back from his bedroom window and crossed the dark room to head back downstairs.

He picked up the CD he had picked out earlier and carefully put it into the waiting CD player. He did not need the fancy systems his neighbour had to pull off this plan. He closed the lid and waited for the machine to register the CD. The disk came to a stop and he hit play. Zoro jumped as he got blasted with a particularly energetic rock song. This would teach that romance-obsessed freak a lesson!

Zoro got himself nestled into his comfy armchair just as his neighbour walked past his living room window. He sighed and got back up from his chair. He should have seen this bit coming. He sauntered through to the hallway and up to the front door. He placed a perfectly indifferent expression over his smug grin and opened the door as if nothing was wrong.

"Excuse me, sir, but could you please turn that music down?" The blonde asked far too sweetly. "I am afraid it is upsetting my date."

"You got a date?" Zoro frowned, raising an eyebrow at the blonde man.

"Yes, I do have a date." The man replied through gritted teeth. "Now will you _please_ turn that god-awful music down?"

"Nope." Zoro stated. The blonde looked like he had just been slapped in the face.

"Sanji, I think I will just go home?" The woman offered nervously as she looked at Zoro from the other side of the fence. Zoro frowned for a moment before spotting tracks in the snow from the blonde deciding to just jump the fence and march up to his from door.

"Ah, no, mademoiselle! He is just joking! We do this all the time!" The blonde assured as he suddenly started slapping Zoro's shoulder repeatedly.

Zoro stepped back from the blonde and slammed the door shut. He went back to his chair and made himself comfy. After a few minutes the sound of a car pulling away could be heard and he smiled happily to himself. He growled as the romantic music suddenly started. He glared at the back of his eyelids as the volume began to grow at a steady rate. It started to drown out his own music. He stood up from his chair and thumped on the wall with the base of his fist. An echo seemed to come back at him and he realised his neighbour had just returned the banging.

That was it.

He stormed up to his CD player and spun the volume wheel.

He moved to sit in the kitchen to get away from the full-volume rock blaring in his living room. He gave an incoherent yell of exasperation as the French singer seemed to sing even louder. He would last longer than that womaniser! He could put up with his music, but could the idiot put up with his choice for longer than a couple of hours? Zoro had this one in the bag.

* * *

Zoro was sitting tugging on his own hair when the next knock on the front door finally came. He got up from his kitchen chair and walked up to the front door. He could see blue flashing lights through the glass and growled. The bastard had called the police on him. How childish was he? He could not win so he called the police? Immature jerk. Zoro opened the door and nodded a greeting to the policeman. The policeman's mouth started moving and Zoro frowned.

"WHAT?!" He yelled, startling the police officer.

"Excuse me, sir, we've had a call to complain about the noise." The policeman replied, looking as if he was yelling back at Zoro. Zoro glanced across at the blonde's house as he spotted a movement at the corner of his eye.

"I'LL JUST GO TURN THE MUSIC DOWN!" He exclaimed as he went back into the house to do just that.

He had just won the fight of a lifetime.

The blonde had just gotten a visit too; he could never play loud music again.


End file.
